The devil may care
by GuessWho-NopeGuessAgain
Summary: Lucifer finds a young woman in his bed and he can't resist. However things go haywair fast. (Rape, underage, abuse)


**Warning:** Rape and other such abuse! You have been warned.

 **Summary:** Lucifer finds something curious woman in his bed. Things don't go as planned.

* * *

 **The devil may care**

* * *

She felt a little groggy when she woke up, it felt to warm here. She blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes and looked around. She tried to stretch her limbs, but something was constricting her movements. Looking downwards she noticed that her legs were tangled with someone else's. Looking at the legs, she studied them. They were long and muscular legs, slightly hairy and tanned, men's legs.

A similar arm was wrapped around her waist, the hand had crept underneath her shirt, splaying plat on her naked stomach. She swallowed hard, she didn't need this right now. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to act right now. Carefully she shifted to get away from the stranger that had wrapped themselves around her. The only result was her being pulled backwards into the warm body. She could feel something pressed against her lower back. Warm breath tickled her ear. "You know normally women fall asleep in my arms after I have fucked them."

It was only because of pure concentration that she didn't move or sob as his hand started to travel up her shirt. "Imagine my surprise when I come upstairs to find my room locked, and when I finally get my door open, I see a beautiful young lady sprawled out on my sheets." He let out a low chuckle, which rumbled into his chest. The man kissed behind her ears, and down her neck. "What is your name lovely?"

Purring she answered. "Lucy." The men let out a barking laugh. "Really! Oh that is fantastic!" "What is so funny handsome?" "Don't worry yourself sweetheart. Just enjoy the ride." Suddenly he flipped her over straddling her with his hips. He was ripped, and completely naked, his hard member resting on her stomach as he smiled at her. He was classically handsome.

He had sharp cheekbones, with a slight stubble on his chins. He had deep dark brown eyes, that looked more black then actually brown. His hair was clearly styled but it was slightly ruffled from sleeping. That didn't make it any easier to pretend that she was exited. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her forehead and then down to her lips. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard. To be honest he was clearly very skilled, he knew what he was doing.

She kissed her back, biting back the bile rising in her throat. She let her hands run through the black locks, the other one on his sharp hip. The handsome stranger started to unbutton her blouse and she realised fairy quickly that that was the only thing she was wearing together with a pair of panties. "I hope you don't mind that I removed some of your clothes beforehand." He said between kisses. "You looked dreadfully uncomfortable in those pants. A shudder ran through her body, luckily he thought it was one of desire, not terror.

He continued to kiss down her neck and to her collarbone. She let her nails racked her fingers over his back. His back was just as muscular as his stomach, but she found two big scars on her back. She made sure to steer clear of those. "Oh god." She whimpered convincingly. He stopped abruptly. "Don't. Don't say that name." "An atheist?" the man hissed his responds. "The opposite actually. I truly believe he exist. I just don't like hearing my dad's name when I am making out with a pretty little girl like you."

"Your dads? An angle are you." Oh god, he was crazy. He smiled against her skin till he reached the edge of her bra. "A fallen angle." He pulled her up into a sitting position and continued his assault on her neck, while his hands snaked down to her bra claps. "Lucifer." She groaned as he slipped her bra of and kissed her breast. He groaned in return, moving his hips against hers. She tangled her fingers in the long black locks and tugged at them slightly, she threw her head backwards letting a moan. At the same time she allowed a single tear down her cheek.

He moved to her other breast biting down slightly, she arched into his touch. "Fuck…" she groaned. Lucifer lifted his face and stared into her eyes. "Tell me what you want, Lucy. Tell me what you desire." As she stared into his eyes, but his words didn't register. Though she heard what he was saying, she didn't listen to them. Instead she reacted the way he would want her too. She leaned forward till her lips were practically touching his. "I desire you." A grin speared over the man's face, his white teeth glittering.

He pulled her onto his lap and slipped off her underwear, his fingers ran down into her underwear. In responds she let her hand wonder down his abs, till she reached his dick. Her hand slid around his shaft and she let her thumb run over the base of his cock. His hand rested on her naked hips, his thumb moving over her hipbone. He groaned as Lucy squeezed him harder. She wanted to stop this from happening, she didn't want him, but he was much taller than her and a lot stronger.

Putting her hands on his chest, pushing him down onto the sheets. "Oh, Lucy! Taking controle?" she grinned at him, kissing his chest, moving downwards till she reached his hips. Lucy bit his hipbone slightly. He wrapped his hand around his dick and moved her lips around the head. "Good girl!" Lucifer wrapped his fingers into her hair, tugging slowly.

She removed her hand from him before taking him deeper. This was her second time she had done something like this, and she was incredibly inexperienced. He didn't seem to mind. She went deeper, but when it touched the back of her throat making her gag slightly. She need to come up for air so she pulled off him. Instead of taking him deep she started to kiss, and licked it slightly. Using her hand for the rest of his cock.

A little growl came from the figure above her. She needed to do something if she wanted him to cum like this. Taking a deep breath she took him into her mouth again and tried everything. Precum started to drip onto her tongue, it taste horribly salty. Suddenly Lucifer grabbed her wrists and pulled her off him. "Not that I don't love our little foreplay, but I think we should head over to the main course."

He pulled at her wrists slightly, but she stayed in place, trying to come up with an excuse. "Don't you like this?" she asked innocently before leaving a trail of kitten kisses from the base of his dick to the head. "Oh, no. I love this. But I have always thought that my partner should receive an equal amount of pleasure." He grinned, before tugging at her wrists again. She didn't know what she should do now as he dragged her back up. Lucifer pressed a searing hot kiss onto her lips and turned her over.

Lucy was stuck underneath the towering man. His hand travelled down her sides till he reached her hips. Then he let a hand slip between her legs. She chocked down a sob as he ran his thumb over her clit. Her body reacted immediately to his touch, arching up into his touch. However when he slipped a finger into her, her entire body went rigged.

Lucifer himself stopped as well, he looked upwards and stared into her eye. He pulled away his finger. "What were you doing in my bed?" his voice had dropped low, and his eyes had become dark. "Waiting for you of course." She moved her hand to his face but he grabbed her wrist in record speed, pinning it to the matrass. "Don't lie to me, sweetheart. I hate liars." She shivered underneath him and tried to move away from him, but she was very much stuck underneath his body.

"How old are you?" Normally when she could convince drunk men that she was at least 26 years old, but this man had a keen eye. "21." She murmured. "I said." He growled, his hand tighten around his wrist. "Don't lie to me." She whimpered slightly and tugged at her wrist. "Okay, I am 18. I just didn't want you to think I was too young."

He stayed still a second before leaping of her with a curse. "Fucking hell!" he snarled. She scuffled away from her, falling of the bed. She curled up into a small ball, trying to get away from the cursing man. "Oh fucking hell! You are a minor are you?! Are you!" he took a step towards her and she wrapped her hands around her head and tucked her legs against her chest for protection. "God dammit! Is this some kind of cruel trick! Is this a game for you?"

She glanced at the pacing figure and her heart stopped. He was staring at the ceiling, screaming at the sky. However she caught a glimpse of his face, his eyes. They were red fibres, burning into a hard and dangerous face. Holy shit. He was the actual devil.

Lucifer caught her staring and turned to her. Lucifer stalked over to her quivering form and went onto his knees in front of her face. "Tell me the truth now!" the entire room shook at his words, and she leaped backwards till her back was pressed against the wall, knees tucked against her chest. "I… I… I…" "TELL ME!" he roared, slamming his fist into the wall next to her.

She couldn't look away from his eyes, it felt like looking into hell, and hell looking back at her. Lucy didn't realise she had been crying until she replied. "I just turned 17." She whimpered. The man let out another string of curses and grabbed her arm. "Why. Were. You. In. my. Room?" she tried to turn away from him, but he wouldn't let her go. "Please." She whimpered. "Don't."

The man hesitated for a second, he looked at his fingers that were wrapped around her shaking wrist. He released her, allowing her to pull back. He stood up and rubbed his face, before taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again they had turned back into the deep brown ones, the rigid lines on his face had faded again, and he looked human.

"Okay, let's start this again. Put on some clothes first." He turned his back on her and pulled on some underwear before pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Lucy herself grabbed her shirt and underwear, tugging them on. She glanced around to find her pants, but they had disappeared. "Okay, Lucy. Is your name really Lucy?" she nodded. He gave her a glass of the whiskey. "Here, drink this." She did what she was doing.

"Tell me what happened to you? How did you end up in my room?" she shivered slightly, staring at him. She expected him to turn into himself at any point and drag her to hell. "I am not going to hurt you sweetheart. I am not a monster. The devil, yes. But not a monster, not a paedophile, not a rapist." He spat the word in such anger that it actually convinced her that he might be telling the truth.

"I, I, I was down in the bar." "How did you get in?" "I work here sometimes." The man frowned. "I am sorry. Work here?" "My friend is one of the strippers, however when she gets sick I take her place. She needs the money for her family, she can't lose a single day. So when she is sick, I put on her costume and dance for her." he stared at her in horror. "But you are under aged! How does that work?" "We all look the same with a mask on and clothes of." "Is she under aged?" she shook her head. "She is 21."

"Okay, so you got into the bar. What then?" "I needed a drink. So I got one. However some douche started to harass me. He started to flirt with me, he wasn't the first person to do this, but he was insisted. I told him I wasn't interested, but he didn't leave. He insisted on buying me drinks and take me home. Finally I told him to fuck off or I would kick his nose in." The man giggled slightly at her. "After that he walked away, several minutes after that he came back to me. He told me he wanted to apologize for his behaviour that he was drunk but that wasn't acceptable."

"No it definitely isn't. That is no way to treat a lady." "He told me he was sorry and asked if he could buy me a drink as an apology. I am not stupid so I told him no, but thanked him for his apology. He walked away. I continued my drink and a little while later I started to feel lightheaded. Now I know my limit and this wasn't it. However he couldn't have spiked my drink, I had been looking at him the entire time. That is when I spotted him with a group of friends. They were laughing while looking at me."

She took a deep breath, shaking slightly. "I realised any one of his friends could have spiked me. So I got up and tried to get to the door and take a cab home, but they walked got up and went to the door. So I turned to the bathroom, I was going to look myself up and call for help. But one of his friends were there to." Her breathing was becoming more rapid as she felt a panic attack coming. "I didn't know where to go. All the exits were covered and my mind was becoming more fuddled by the second. The only way away were the stairs, so I took off. I ran through the bar and up the stairs.

That sick fuck came after me and managed to grab my arm. He had me against the wall and I couldn't get away. He started to put his hand down my shirt and I was starting to see spots. I was panicking. I managed to kick him in his balls and he dropped me. This was the first room I could find, so I stumbled in, locked the door and lost consciousness on the bed."

She ended her story and looked at the ground, though she had stopped crying her entire body was still shaking. "Then you wake up and find me, wrapped around you and trying to fuck you." He groaned in frustration. "Why would you let me touch this? Why didn't you just tell me." She shuddered. "I couldn't was scared what you would do? I mean I was in your bed, naked. You were so much older and stronger than me. I knew I could fight you of. I thought if I refused you, you would hurt me, take me by force or kill me."

"And I almost did fuck you. Oh fuck I am going to be sick." "So what are you going to do to me?" she wrapped her arms around herself, not daring to look at him. "What do you mean?" "I mean. I know who, what you are." "That doesn't matter. I am not going to hurt you." Lucifer looked at her, up and down. "Not anymore. In fact, let's say I find the sons of bitches that tried to hurt you and punish them."

"Why? Why do you care?" The man threw up his hands. "What do you think that the Devil does dearie! I punish those who do wrong! And those men definitely did wrong." He offered her a hand, which she took, fully aware that she accepted the hand of devil as he pulled her up. "We are going to look through the camera footage and then find your attackers." He walked to the side of the room and handed her the pants she had lost along with her socks and shoes.

She got dressed and he went to unlock the door. "Follow me." "What are you doing Lucifer? Isn't she a little young?" "I didn't fuck her Maze, where is the camera footage, we have to find a couple of people." The woman, Maze, the bartender waved them over as she showed them to the camera room. It took them only a couple of minutes to find the gang. She shuddered as she saw one of them putting a powder in her drink. "Come back here tonight at 11 o clock would you?"

He got her a taxi and she drove home. That night she went into the shower and scrubbed for an hour underneath the boiling hot water, scrubbing herself clean. She couldn't get herself clean. She felt disgusting, the taste on her tongue wouldn't get clean. She puked, tried brushed her teeth, mouth wash and several other things. She could still feel his touch all over her body, his dick in her mouth, his finger inside of her.

He hadn't hurt her on purpose but he had. He had touched her, and the memory wouldn't leave her. She spend that entire day curled in bed, trying to deal with everything and soon it was almost 11 o clock. Lucy was just about to get a taxi to LUX when a limousine stopped in front of her house. "Miss Lucy?" "Yes." "Mr Morgenstern send me to pick you up." she grabbed her bag, with mass and a knife and got into the limo. They arrived just on time and she stepped into the bar.

She gasped at the sight in front of her. Lucifer stood in the middle of the bar, his back to her. He was dressed in a smart suit and had a knife in his hand. In front of him were 5 men, tied to chairs. She recognized them immediately, those were the men that had drugged her. She took a couple of steps backwards. Lucifer turned on his heels. "Lucy! I am happy to see you! Join the party will you."

Hesitantly she stepped to his side, the men were squirming in his bonds and she quickly realised why. The second he looked at them, his eyes turned into red ambers. She swallowed at the sight of his face, but his anger was turned to them, not her. "I got your little friends here together and I thought you might want to be part of their punishment.

He handed her a knife. "Who first?" She didn't react. "No. Me first then." He stepped forward and stuck the knife into one of their knees. The man screamed in agony in his gag. "You think it is okay to drug a child?" he growled. He shoved the knife into the original attacker's private parts. She gasped and dropped the knife on the ground.

"What are you doing?" "Punishing them!" she stumbled backwards. Noticing the horror in her face he stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. "No!" she yelped before pulling away. "Stop this! It is horrible!" "But they deserve this!" "I don't want this! I don't want this. This is wrong?" he looked confused. "They tried to rape you!"

"This is wrong! This is horrible! This is wrong! I am going to throw up!" Lucifer actually looked surprised at her. "You don't want to see them punished?" "Yes, but not like this! I wanted to see them in jail, not this." He sighed. "I don't understand you humans. Maze!" the bartender came around the corner. "Take these men and dispose of them!" "My pleasure." "No wait! Don't kill them!" Lucy glanced at the two, desperately. "Drop them off at the police, they will them exactly what they did. Otherwise I'll pay them another visit. Understood?"

All 5 of the men nodded staring at the ground. "Say thank you to the nice lady." He growled while pulling of the tap. They were all panting, some of them were even groaning and shaking. "I said say THANK YOU!" they all gasped it quickly and Maze took them away. Lucifer tossed the knife on the ground and approached her again, only to have her back away again.

"How can you do this?" she gestured at the blood on the ground. "I am the Devil, you do realise that." "But you helped me. And now this?" "I punish the guilty! Not the innocent!" "But how could you think that I would want something like this?" "Because of what they did!" "I am not a monster!" "Neither am I!" he called loudly. "You are if this is what you do for fun!" "Yes you are!" "NO I AM NOT!" he roared, his eyes turning blood red, his face horrifying. She actually turned to run but he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to him. "Let me go!" "I AM NOT A MONSTER!" "Okay, okay, fine. You are not a monster. Just let me go."

Realising that what he was doing he actually let go of her. Lucy stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground, staring at towering man above her. "I am sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to help you." "Why did you think I would want this? Why do you think I would like to see them tortured? I want to go home."

"Okay, fine I'll get the car." "No I want to go home alone. I don't want stay with you?" "Why not?" "Because you scare me! First you almost rape me! Now this! Of course I am scared!" "I didn't know you were 17 years old! I didn't mean to hurt you! And I thought you would appreciate this! Wait?" he took a couple of steps backwards. "The fact that I am the Devil doesn't disturb you?"

"No. The devil is a jail keeper with daddy issues, at worst the punisher. It is you Lucifer that scares me." Lucifer stared at her in surprise. "Okay. I am sorry. Honestly if I had known I wouldn't have actually done anything. You know that don't you?" "Yeah, but you did. You touched me. I touched you. I can't forget the feeling of you touching me. I can't forget the taste of your cum on my tongue. I can't forget any of it."

Lucifer's face fell. He dropped into the chair. "I am so sorry. I didn't even think about that. Please sit." He gestured to the chair next to him. Lucy pushed herself of the ground and carefully sat down on the chair. She curled her legs against herself. "Can I help you in anyway?" She shook her head. "No." They sat down in silent for a while. She was trying to get herself to breathe calmly, while Lucifer drank another glass of whiskey.

"Want to get drunk?" She frowned at him. "Can you actually get drunk? I mean you aren't human." "I can. In this body. So want to have a drink?" A quick nod was enough for him to jump up and get a bottle of scotch and two fancy glasses. He poured her one, and then himself. "Too you." He said, raising the glass. She downed it, enjoying the burning sensation in her throat, instead of the pain.

"Wow, eager tiger." He poured her another glass. She drank the entire glass empty. Before he could do anything to stop her she grabbed the bottle and brought it to her lips, taking a swing of it. She kept the bottle with her and continued to drink from it. Lucifer looked at her with slight worry in his eyes but allowed her to continue.

At a certain she must have fallen asleep because she woke up in a soft bed curled up in velvet blankets. She sat up in surprise, a horrible head ache slammed into her. "Good morning." her heart skipped a beat as she recognized the voice coming from the door way. Lucifer stood there with a huge grin in what looked like the most expensive bathrobe ever.

Hastily she checked if she was still dressed. Happy to find all of herself fully clothed. "Don't worry honey. I didn't lay a finger on you. You got drunk, I tucked you in bed. That is all that happened.

He handed her a glass of water and a little white pill. "For your head ach." She quickly washed it down. "Do you want to go home?" "I am not sure if I want to be alone right now." "Okay. If you want you can stay. The bathroom is over there." He pointed to a door to the left. "I'll have your clothes washed and dried in an hour if you want. You spilled a certain amount of alcohol on it." she smelled her shirt and frowned. "Okay, give me a second."

She went into the bathroom and stripped and put on one of the robes hanging on the door. She handed Lucifer the clothes. "One hour." "One hour." He agreed before taking the clothes from her and leaving the room. The bathroom was pure luxury, a marvel bath, so many different soaps and towels so soft she felt like she was holding a cloud.

So she drew a bath and sunk into the warm water, filling the bath with different kinds of oils and bath salts. She closed her eyes and relaxed, letting her muscles calm down, scrubbing the scent of alcohol of her body. Her mind started to wander and she couldn't stop a barking laughter escaping her lips. Oh my god, I am in the bathroom of The Devil, after getting drunk with the Devil after the Devil tried to torture people who had wronged him, before the Devil had accidentally sexually assaulted her. Oh fuck, the devil is real. Real and in some ways very nice.

She let out another giggle. Oh, god. She was going to hell, no matter what she did now. A day ago she hadn't even believed in hell and heaven, and now she knew for a fact that she was going to hell, because she was befriending the fucking devil!

A quick glance at the clock showed her that she had been in the bath for nearly 50 minutes so she hoisted herself out of the bath and dried herself with one of the amazing towels. After wrapping herself in a warm bathrobes, slipped her feet into a warm pair of slippers and left the room. An hour had past, so where was Lucifer with her clothes?

Walking downstairs to the bar she found a young woman standing at the bar. "Lucifer!" Lucy jumped backwards in surprise accidently making sound. The woman spun around pointing her gun at her. "Don't shoot!" she yelped. With an eye roll the lady dropped her gun to her side. "God, are you one of Lucifer's newest treasures?" Lucy frowned with a certain amount of disgust paltered on her face. "I'm sorry?"

"How old are you anyway." "17 not that it is any of your business." "What?" Just then a tiny bing warned them that someone was in the elevator. In the doorway stood Lucifer. "Oh! Detective meet Lucy!" The woman, or rather the detective turned to Lucifer with fury written on her face. "Lucifer! I knew you were into a bunch of weird shit! But she is 17 for fucks sakes! A minor!" Confused the man looked at Lucy and realised what this looked like.

"No! No! She is a kid, I didn't have sex with her!" "Then who is she?" "A friend." He turned to her. "Now here are your clothes Lucy. Get dressed would you?" he tossed her the clothes. "Thanks!" she grabbed the clothes and left to go back upstairs. Lucy could hear the detective asking him for an explanation. Once she went downstairs, dressed this time, the woman was gone but so was Lucifer. There was a note left on the counter.

 _Went with Chloe (the detective) to the police station for my job. She will make sure that those bastards who hurt you stay in prison. You won't have to testify or come to court. They only thing that she has asked is for the security footage. If you agree please let me know, this is my telephone number. '666'_

She rolled her eyes.

 _If you want you can stay in LUX, otherwise ask Maze to get you a ride home. You are always welcome to swing by to get drunk if you want. Or just to talk. I own you that much._

 _L.M._

She grabbed her phone. To her surprise when she sent a text, she actually got an answer.

 _You can give her the tape._

 _Okeydokey! Will I find you in LUX when I come home?_

 _No_

She turned to the elevator and went downstairs, that is where she found Maze. "Get into the car." She glanced at the woman with a certain amount of distaste. "I am not going to kidnap you. Now get into the fucking car. Lucifer told me to bring you home." Shrugging the teen climbed into the car and the car drove off. Within minutes she back into her house. She swore as she saw the car in the drive way.

Taking a deep breath she shouldered her bag and stepped through the door. In the sofa lay her dad, clearly drunk. "Where were you?" "With a friend, dad." "You were gone the entire night." "A sleepover." "I don't need your attitude young lady! Behave!" "Sorry." "Now cook me a dinner, I am hungry." Frustration ran through her body, but she knew better then to argue. "Okay, dad."

She stepped into the kitchen and started making an omelette. It didn't take long and she brought it to him. "Here you go dad." the man put a piece of omelette in his mouth and spit it out. "What the fuck is this!" "An omelette, dad." "I don't want a fucking omelette!" "I didn't know that. What else can I make for you?" "I am hungry now you skank!" She saw his fist coming but didn't move away. His face connected with the side of her face, she fell onto the ground and curled up.

The kick to her stomach came next, but she protected her stomach with her knees. He slammed his foot against her face, grabbed her hair and dragged her upwards. He hit her in the face again before letting her tumble onto the ground. "I'll order some fucking take out. Go upstairs you bitch." Shaking slightly she went upstairs and collapsed on the bed.

Grabbing a book she started to read and hid herself in her stories. It was a couple of hours later when her phone buzzed. Someone had been texting her for the last hour, and now she was being called. The number 666. Lucy groaned with frustration, she didn't feel like talking to him now. She wanted to be alone. "What do you want?" "Hey! I am outside you apartment. You weren't answering your text. Let's go partying." "I am not in the mood Lucifer. Would you mind leaving me alone?"

"I am going to ring the bell and I am not stopping till you open the door." "What? Wait! Don't!" but he had hanged up and a sharp ringing filled the house. Lucy swore and jumped out of her bed racing downstairs. To her horror her father had gotten to the door first. "Who the hell are you?"

"Hello. My name is Lucifer Morningstar. I suppose you are Lucy's father?" "How do you know my daughter?" "I met her in my club a couple of days ago." "A club!" "Ah Lucy! There you are! Ready to go?" She stepped backwards when she saw her father's face. She preferred Lucifer's real eyes then her father's right now. "Lucy. What happened to your face?" "Lucifer I need you to leave right now. Thank you very much." Her voice was a lot higher than normal. "A club!"

"Lucy. Who did that to you?" "Lucifer please." Her father had abandoned the door and was stalking her. "You said you were at a sleep over with a friend." "I was. He is my friend." She whispered staring at the ground. "This creepy, crazy man is your friend! In a club! You lying whore!" He raised his hand to slap her but the blow never came. Lucifer had moved forward with the speed of light and was holding his wrist.

"Did you do this?" "This is none of your business. Now get out of my house!" "Why would you hit her?" "Let me go!" "Why!" "Fuck of!" With a flick of his wrist her father flew across the room. "Why!" "What the fuck!"

Lucifer was stepping forward with fury. Her father started screaming and cowering. Lucy leapt into action and grabbed Lucifer shoulder. "Don't!" The devil turned to him, his face still completely horrible. "He is still my dad. Don't do this to him." His face started to fall, turning back to normal. He put his hand on her chin to turn her face to the side. "He did this to you." "Yes." "And this isn't the first time." "No." "And you still protect him." the disbelief was clear in his voice. "He is my dad. He is all I have. Without him, I don't have a home, food or money. Without him I have nothing."

"Oh Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. What have you gotten yourself into." He let her chin go. "Fine. I want squash this pathetic piece of shit underneath my shoe. However I will not allow you to stay with him. Get your stuff. You are coming with me."

She blinked at him, then looked at the quivering form of her father. "Okay. Okay, I'll go get my bag." She hurried upstairs grabbing everything she needed. There were only two bags that she could fill. She didn't exactly own a lot. Only the pictures of her previous life, books, clothes and several other gimmicks. Once she got downstairs, bags thrown over her shoulder Lucifer was waiting for her. Her dad had gotten up and was staring at her. "Lucy. Don't go."

His voice broke slightly and tears ran down his voice. "Don't go with him. He is a devil." She turned to him. "Yes dad, he is the actual devil. But he is not the monster here. You are." "I just wanted what is best for you, dearie." "Best for me! BEST FOR ME! For years you have come home drunk! And beat the shit out of me! You disappear of hours on end, leaving me with nothing! Only to come home drunk again! I am leaving! I rather be with the devil then with you."

She turned her back on him and walked out the door with Lucifer. The angle carefully took her hand in his and walked with her to the sleek black car. He opened the passanger side door. "Take a seat." He slid in the drivers side. "What now?" Lucy asked the man. "I have no clue." He started the engine and the motor started up with a growl. He grinned at her and the car sped off on the road. With the wind in her hair and a handsome man in the car next to her she threw her head backwards.

He looked at her relaxed face and let out a whoop of exitement, only making the car go faster. She stood up and threw her hands out while letting out a scream of thrill. She hadn't felt this free in forever. "To hell with everything!" she heard him laugh. "The devil may care!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading my story! I was sick so I watched Lucifer (only season 1) and I felt like writing this story. Leave a review with hints!


End file.
